


"I don't wanna talk"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [26]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cheering Up, Cute Steve Harrington, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"I don't wanna talk"

I was lying down on the bed listening to music, sunk into my depressing thoughts, when I heard a tapping sound that I knew far too well.

I smiled in spite of myself as I moved to the window and opened it so Steve could sneak into my room. He did, grinning at me like he did, and left a loving kiss on my head.

“Hey, beautiful” He said, taking his bag off his back and putting it in the ground. “I noticed you sounded a bit down over the phone so I’m here to change that” 

I sat on the bed, feebly watching how he took some bags off his backpack, all of them containing my favorite comfort foods. The sweet gesture made me smile in spite of myself again. 

“Steve…” 

“I know what you’re gonna say, but you deserve the best and that’s why I’m here” 

I rolled my eyes at him when he winked at me, even if I couldn’t help but to smile. Leave it to Steve Harrington to make me smile three times in less than one minute in a day when all I want to do is cry. 

“I don’t wanna talk” I just said as I lied down on the bed, being immediately followed by him.

It felt like if I started talking about why that day was so awful, I would start crying. And I didn’t want that, I just needed to distract myself and forget about it. 

“But I can stay here, right?” He innocently asked me, giving me the puppy eyes.

“Yeah, but I need silence” I insisted, feeling extremely sensitive to any noises.

“But…” He tried again, but I really was not in the mood.

“No talking, Steve, please!” 

He moved a hand over his mouth, as if zipping his lips closed. I nodded in acknowledgement, thanking him for understanding. To be honest, his presence was already comforting. That dork always managed to make me feel better.

Watching him with the corner of my eye, I noticed he cautiously scooted closer to me. There was a grin on his lips as his hand slowly moved closer to mine until his fingers gingerly pulled at mine. 

“You’re so stupid” I knew he was being deliberately goofy just to make me laugh, but it was also sweet that he wanted to give me some space if I needed it.

Truth to be told, I needed some cuddles more than ever, so I lied on my side and rested over his chest. His grin widened as he gladly held me tight against him.

With one hand he caressed my arm, sometimes moving up to play with my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed, already feeling like the day was getting a little better.

I opened my eyes when I heard shuffling, just to see him shaking a bag of chips with a suggestive look and his eyebrows arched.

“You can speak, you nerd” I chuckled, gently slappnig him on the stomach. “Just… you know…” 

“Then… Can I just say you’re beautiful and I love you?” I looked up at him and got flusteerd at the loving look in his eyes.

“Yes, you can” I nuzzled his neck, feeling my cheeks heating up when he kissed me in the head. “And I love you too” _  
_


End file.
